Cody's Second chance
by Maxgoofboy45
Summary: Cody wishes he could go to Total Drama to fix his mistakes. One day he finds himself competing in Total Drama island. Will Cody make changes to the show and not hit on Gwen? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Prologue

It had been 4 years since Total Drama had ended. Cody just made it back to his apartment. He was depressed, all because of the game. His time on Total Drama Island was not that good because he spent most of his time flirting when Gwen. Then he got mauled by a bear and was eliminated from the challenge. Total Drama World Tour was a horrid experience for him. He got injured a lot, not from the challenges but from Sierra the crazy fan girl. Cody managed to get into the final but lost.

Ever since then he wishes for a second chance. Another chance for him to make his mistakes. Cody fell on his bed and thought about TDI. _If only I had focused on the money instead of Gwen._ He thought

"CODY WAKE UP! THAT TV SHOW IS HERE TO TAKE YOU!" his father yelled, waking Cody up. Cody woke up and noticed something about his room, it was the same room he lived when he was with his parents."This is weird." said Cody as he got up and got dress then he noticed something about the clothes _These are same clothes I wore when I was a teenager._ He thought as headed downstairs and asked his mother. "Hey mom, what's going on?

"You signed up for Total Drama of course." replied his mother. "They're coming here today so be ready sweetie." She said as she walked away leaving Cody shocked and confused.

 _Total Drama Island, that was the very first season._ Cody thought, just then he heard a knock on the front door. Cody's father went to answer it and it reveals to be a man in a suit.

"I'm here to pick up Cody Anderson." said the man

"Uh, that would be me." replied Cody

"Swell, well get your things and come me." the man said. Cody look behind him and saw a limo. Then Cody realized something _This is it, my wish have come true._ He said in his mind.

Cody said goodbye to his Mom and Dad. They walked up to him and said goodbye, good luck and behave. Cody walked out with the man and left in the limo and headed to a small shipyard, and a ship was waiting for him. Cody got on board and they set forward the island. On the ride he thought of a plan.

 _This is it. My chance to redeem myself, to my mistakes. No Gwen and no more Code_

 _mister._

The island came into the distance. "Here we go again." said Cody


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Not So Happy Campers

The yacht had parked next to the island then Cody got off and he was introduced by Chris Mclean.

"Cody. the Code-ster, the Code-mister!", Chris said.

"Um, Hey Chris." said Cody awkwardly. It pretty was weird to see Chris again.

After Chris introduced the rest of the campers, he told them to get on the dock so that they can take a picture. Cody knew what was going to happen but he didn't want to cause any suspicion.

"Okay, everyone say Wawanakwa!" said Chris

"Wawanakwa!" Just then the dock collapsed and everyone fell into the water.

"Alright guys. Dry off and meet at the campfire in ten." Chris says.

"Jeez. Hate going through that again." Cody mutter to himself so no one can hear him.

They dried off and Chris lead them all to the campfire pit. Chris had went over the rules about the island and the cabins, boys get one side and girls get the other. Some of the girls smile in relief.

"Excuse me, Kyle? Can I have the cabin next to the lake since I'm the prettiest?"asked Lindsay.

"Okay, you are, but that's not how it works here. And it's Chris."

"I have to be with Sadie, or else I'll die!" Katie says.

"And I'll break out in hives. It's true." said Sadie. Cody rolled his eyes at the two besties.

"This can't be happening." Gwen says. _Oh believe me Gwen, it's happening._ Cody said in his head.

Chris pulls out a list and says. "Alright when I call your name, go stand over there. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah."

Next he went on to read off the other team. "Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold." Chris announced

Katie and Sadie start crying that they're on different teams. But Cody knew that Izzy will switch places with Katie later on.

After the teams were made, Chris explained that everyone will be monitored throughout the whole island. Then he introduces the confessional camera.

 **C.C.-Gwen**

Okay... so far this sucks."

 **C.C- Lindsay**

"I'm confused," Lindsay was standing with her back facing the camera."Where's the camera?"

 **C.C-Owen**

"Hey guys check this out guys, I have something very important to say," then he farted. "Ha, ha ,ha."

* * *

After the rules were made, Cody went with everyone to the cabins and Chris explains. "Gophers, you're in the east cabin, Bass, you're in the west."

Everyone then enter the cabins and Cody remembers something from the first time. He remember he instead went into the girls side so he could flirt with Gwen, but only to get thrown out literally. So Cody did right thing and went straight to the boys side. He chose his bed, set his stuff on the bed and unpack some a few things some comic books, his sleeping bag and pillow and his keyboard.

"Hey nice key board you play it?" Cody heard someone asked. He turned around and it was Trent. Trent was pretty much one of Cody's closes friends

"Yep." said Cody. "But I don't play that often, so I might be a little rusty. He then looked Trent guitar. "But your instrument is more portable, so it must be easier to use."

"Yeah I bit." said Trent

"Hey you know maybe we should jam together once I get back into practice." Cody suggested.

"Sure that be cool." replied Trent. Just then their conversation was interrupted by a loud wail.

"AWWW!"

"Who the heck was that?" asked Trent as they looked outside the cabin.

"Probably Lindsay. She must have heard about the communal bathrooms." said Cody

"How do you know that?"

Cody's eyes widened. _Crap I said too much._ He quickly says "Well I saw the bathrooms and they look communal to me. And Lindsay she seems to be one of the girls that hates the idea of showering together."

Luckily Trent buys it. "Eh, makes sense."

"I'm glad we're in our cabin with just us guys. You know what I mean?" said Owen. Cody, Trent and Noah all gave him disturbed looks.

"I'm mean no, I didn't mean it like that, I love chicks." said Owen realizing his mistake. "I just don't want to sleep with them-uh I mean." Owen tries to reason only to run out.

Things were fine for me in the cabin until...

"AAAAAAAAH!" yelled Lindsay again.

"Man, that white girl can scream." said Leshawna

They all went to the girls cabin of the Gophers cabin to see what's wrong. They find her standing on a wooden chair ,because there was a cockroach on the floor.

"WHAT IS IT?! KILL IT KILL IT!" yelled Lindsay in fear

"AAAHHHHHH!" DJ screams before jumping on the bed closest to him and damaging it.

"That was my bed." said Gwen. Several people came in and tried to stomp on it but the cockroach continues to evade. Cody just stands there and watch the scene. Duncan then came in with an axe. He brought it straight down to bug and chomped in half.

"Well, that's one way to kill a cockroach." said Gwen.

"Awesome." said Harold.

"If you ever seen those things again, just let me know and I'll get rid of it for you." said Tyler flirting with Lindsay. She smiles back at him.

"They always go for the jocks." commented Duncan.

"Dude, Duncan where did you get that axe." asked Cody curiously.

"Don't know." Duncan shrugged "You want me to tested out!" He threatened.

"I know they say you can get away with murder on TV but that's a figure speech." said Cody.

Duncan just sighed and walked away.

* * *

Later Cody walked out of the cabin and sat on the stairs and was still thinking what was going on.

Cody rested his head on his hands and thought, _Okay everything is still the same so far, but I manage to have a friendly conversation with Trent and I hope I get to-_ Cody's thoughts were interrupted when someone called out to him. "Hey are you okay?"

Cody looked up and saw who it was, and it was Bridgette, the surfer girl. Cody remembers Bridgette and Geoff hooking up and always making out all the time. Bridgette was one of the least people Cody ever talked to.

"Huh! Oh, yeah I'm fine. Uh you're Bridgette right?" Cody said acting like this is the first time he met her.

"Yeah." She responded. "And your Cody."

"Yep, so what's up."

"Nothing really, I was just walking out my cabin and saw looking down. What's wrong?" asked Bridgette as she sat down next to him.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about some things." said Cody

"Oh okay I just hate to see people looking down." replied Bridgette

"I know you what mean, thanks anyway and I'm sorry if I worried you." said Cody

Bridgette smiled. "It's cool and no problem." She got up and walked away.

 **C.C—Cody**

"Well so far while I'm on this island, I already made friends with Trent and Bridgette. That's progress right."

* * *

Later on, all twenty-two contestants were all lined up in a single-filed line in the mess hall while Chef was yelling out the instructions.

"LISTEN UP! I SERVE IT THREE TIMES A DAY, AND YOU WILL EAT IT THREE TIMES A DAY! NOW GRAB YOUR TRAYS, GET YOUR FOOD, AND SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN NOW!"

Everybody in front of Cody went and got their food, then it was his turn and ask Chef. "Hey chef, what is this your serving us today?"

"DONT QUESTION MY COOKING BOY!" Chef shouts right in Cody's face.

"Whoa, I didn't mean any offence." said Cody trying to reassure. "I'm just curious, that's all."

Chef just stared at him. "Just take your seat maggot." he said calmly.

Cody was surprised that Chef said that calmly. He went to the Gophers table and sat down. Later then Chris walked in.

"Welcome to the main lodge." Chris announced.

"Yo! My man! Can we order a pizza? asked Geoff. He then ducked from a hatchet narrowly misses his head from Chef. "Whoa, chill man! Brown slop is cool! Right guys?"

"Put on your swimsuits everyone, because your first challenge begins, in one hour," Chris said before he left the building.

J"What do you think he'll make us do?" Sadie asked.

"It's our first challenge how hard can it be." DJ replies to her.

Cody decided to play a little, he stood up and said. "You just jinx us, DJ. You tempted fate."

"Oh come on, it can't be that hard." DJ said.

* * *

An hour later, they find ourselves standing on top of the large cliff.

"Oh shit." DJ said.

"I told you so." said Cody.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -Not So Happy Campers pt2

Everyone was at the top of the cliff looking down at the lake below. After Chris explained the rules Cody ran past everybody and casually jumped down and yelled. "WOO-HOO!" He landed in the safe zone, then he resurfaced and look at the cliff and everybody looking down with shock looks.

"Well that was...surprising." said Trent.

"Uh yeah. That was insane!" Gwen had said.

"COME ON GUYS IT'S ALRIGHT! IT'S AWESOME!" yelled Cody from the lake.

This encouraged the Gophers, but the Bass were up, first Bridgette, Tyler, Geoff, Eva, then Duncan. DJ refused to jump because he was scared of heights, so he was force to wear the chicken hat, then he took the escalator.

Ezekiel then went jump next and made it. He was soon followed by Harold but landed in the safe zone painfully.

Courtney claims that she has a medical condition and refuses to jump, so she wore the chicken hat. Katie and Sadie were still begging Chris to be on the same team. Izzy offered to switch places with Katie.

"Okay fine. Your both on the Killer Bass now. Izzy your on the Screaming Gophers." said Chris.

"YES!" said the BFFFL'S and hugged each other tightly. Izzy headed over to the Gophers.

"That means your up girls." Chris informed the two.

"Were coming Killer Bass!" yelled Katie and Sadie as they jumped off the cliff.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody was watching his team coming down. He can see Heather being thrown down from Leshawna and landed in the safe zone.

 _Heather and Leshawna must've had their fight._ Cody thought.

Then Leshawna came down followed by Lindsay, Gwen, Noah and Izzy. Beth was still at the top and was terrified.

"I can't do it. I'm too scared." said Beth. Chris then have given her the chicken hat. Trent and Owen were the last two contestants, Trent had jumped down and made it.

Cody knew what was going to happen when it was Owen turn.

Owen had jumped off the cliff. "YAAAAH!"

 **SPLASH**

Owen landed in the water causing a giant wave and it washed up onto the shore. Everyone got hit by the wave.

"Yes ,yes, oh yeah! Who's the man?" said Owen.

"Winners the Screaming Gopher!" Chris said. The Gophers cheered in victory until Owen informed that he lost his bathing suit.

* * *

The Gophers had loaded their crates in to the wagons and Cody was paired with Trent.

"Cody, that was an awesome jump you did." Trent said. "You boosted up my confidence."

"Thanks, but it's no big deal." Cody shrugged.

"Dude, you just jump off the cliff like it was no big deal." said Noah who was paired with Lindsay. "And I got tell you I'm impressed."

"Hey, thanks." said Cody. He remember that he and Noah became good friends during the second season.

While they were walking, they started singing "99 bottles of beer on the wall".

Later, they arrived back at camp. The Killer Bass were still way behind.

"Look we made it." exclaimed Beth.

After they unload the crates, Chris appeared.

"Gophers as you can see you're first."

"Are you going waste our time telling us stuff we already know." said Gwen "I just came here to tell you the little twist in the challenge." replied Chris smirking.

"What little twist?" asked Heather.

"You have to open up your crates with only your mouths."

* * *

They begin to pry their crates open and having a hard time.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this." Cody complain.

Izzy manage to get her's open but got a rope burn on her tongue. Soon everybody got theirs crates open.

"Hey I got wood!" said Owen.

"I got tools and a pool liner." added Trent.

They finished unpacking and the Killer Bass had finally arrived.

"There you guys are." Cody said to them.

"Hey aren't ya'll missing a couple of white girls." asked Leshawna. Courtney, Harold and Ezekiel looked around and realized she was right.

"They're getting a drink." Courtney says.

Cody looked and saw Bridgette arriving when she saw him, she wave at him and he waves back at her. Trent and Noah have both seen all this and smirk.

 **Cody: You know whole time I been here I already made three friends.**

Katie and Sadie eventually arrived and the Killer Bass was catching up with their hot tub. Cody started to become nervous and started to work harder, he ended doing most of the work and the Gophers hot tub became a lot larger. His teammates were surprised.

* * *

 **Trent: Man, Cody has been a big help to the challenge.**

 **Beth: He looks so cute when he's determined.**

 **Gwen: I gotta say I'm impressed the way Cody been working.**

 **Heather(filling her nails): He's alright I supposed.**

A little later both hot tubs were complete and Chris came to judge who won.

He look at the Gophers tub for a few seconds... "This is a awesome hot tub!" Chris exclaimed and the Gophers cheered.

It was the Killer Bass turn and their hot tub was not looking to good. Chris looks at it for a minute and with one tap the whole hot tub collapsed.

"Well I think we know who the winners is," Chris says. "The Screaming Gophers!" They cheered again in victory while the Bass sulked.

* * *

Both teams were in the Mess Hall eating dinner, while the Gophers were eating, Cody glance peek at the Bass table who were discussing who to vote off.

"You know I saw you earlier today." said a voice. Cody turned around and it reveal to be Noah smirking.

"Saw me what?" said Cody confused.

"You waving at Miss Surfer girl over there." replied Noah.

Cody stammered. "I..I...no I wasn't." he lied

"I saw that she wave at you first." Trent says "I think she like"s you."

"Guys come on it was just a friendly wave." Cody reassured.

"Right." said Noah sarcastically. "So a random girl just friendly wave at for no reason."

"Yes." Cody said, Trent and Noah weren't buying it.

Cody groaned. "Okay so me and Bridgette had an chat earlier today and later became friends, there happy."

Trent says. "Nice one man."

Noah just chuckled, but what they didn't know is that Heather have been listening on the other side of the table.

 **Heather: Cody seems like a worthy competitor, but we are not going to keep him around is making friends with the enemy.**

The Bass were discussing who to vote off, Ezekiel was trying to make a point.

"I just don't get how we lost eh? Their team has all girls." said Ezekiel causing all the girls to gasp.

 _Oh boy_ Cody thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Bridgette

"Well guys are much stronger than girls are." Ezekiel said

"Oh snap. You did not just say that." Geoff says.

"My dad watch out for the girls here eh," Ezekiel said "to help them in case they can't keep up."

Eva grabs him by the neck. "You still thinks we need our help keeping up."

"Not really" Zeke choked out.

Geoff interfered. "Okay, okay guys lets chill out. I mean it's not like he saying boys are smarter than girls."

"But they are."

* * *

Later that night the Gophers were celebrating their victory and some were in the hot tub. Cody could see the bonfire ceremony and saw Ezekiel was taking the Dock of Shame.

"Guess Zeke got the boot." Cody muttered quietly.

"So what?" Heather snarked, apparently she had heard her. "That little sexist had it coming." Some others agree.

"Yeah I guess." Cody forcefully agreeing. "But no one can be that evil, I mean he was homeschooled and all didn't had that much experience."

"Whatever." said Heather.

"But seriously, that dude was digging his own grave." said Noah to his friend.

Cody sighed, Trent placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax man, it's just how the way things work around here." aid Trent.

"I guess your right." replied Cody then got up and walked to the cabin.

'Where are you going?." asked Gwen.

"To bed." was his replied. "I'm bit worn out today."


End file.
